


Illustration for The Red Box

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Red Pants, The Red Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Cleo2010's Sherlock fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/335470/chapters/542338">The Red Box.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for The Red Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Red Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335470) by [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/pseuds/Cleo2010). 



> This piece was created with reference to this photo: <http://cocktaste.tumblr.com/post/32722928723/around>

Lo these many moons ago did I promise Cleo2010 this fanart for her story, and at last I have delivered.

Click to embiggen. 

[](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md1ve9dhZy1ry1okao1_1280.jpg)


End file.
